Hero
by Evil-Angel-911
Summary: Hermione is desperate to cheer up Ron. She tricks him down to the lake and influences him to pour out his heart. She saves his spirits and helps him realize that he truly is a hero.


Title: Hero

Author: Evil-Angel-911

Summery: Hermione is desperate to cheer up Ron. She tricks him down to the lake and influences him to pour out his heart. She saves his spirits and helps him realize that he truly is a hero.

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is JK Rowling. Any character you recognize is completely hers.

Chapter: One Shot

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hero by Mariah Carey**

"Ron… Ronald… RON!"

Ron ran down the boys' staircase at the sound of her voice. "What?" he asked coming to the foot of the stairs, looking a mess. His eyes looked tired; his face pale, no sparkle of joy was present in his eyes as he usually did.

"Follow me!" Hermione said quickly.

A look of panic crossed Ron's face. "What happened?"

'I could ask you the same thing…' thought Hermione to herself. "No time to explain! Just follow me!" Without another word Hermione placed his hand in hers and raced him out of the common room.

They ran down the staircase, through the main entrance, out the door, and to the lake. Ron strained his eyes to look through the semidarkness. "What's going on? Is someone hurt? What's the emergency?" Ron said thoroughly out of breath.

Still holding Ron's hand Hermione laughed, "For someone on the quidditch team, you don't have much endurance do you?" she reluctantly dropped Ron's hand and set herself on the newly cut grass. Ron looked at her as if she were crazy. After she was comfortable she looked up at Ron, "You're the emergency Ron!"

_**There's a hero,**_

"What?"

"I've been worried. You seem troubled over something. I can tell."

Ron couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked when she was worried.

_**If you look inside your heart.**_

"I'm fine." Ron said not so convincingly.

Hermione looked at him hard, "I've known you since first year Ron. I know something is wrong!"

Ron nodded. No one, not Harry, not his family, not even himself, knew Ron better than Hermione.

_**You don't have to be afraid of what you are.**_

"So what's wrong?"

Ron sat down besides Hermione and looked at the rippling water before him. "It's hard to explain." He whispered quietly.

_**There's an answer,**_

"Try?" Hermione said earnestly, taking his chin in her hand turning his eyes to face hers. Her touch made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Their closeness gave her goose bumps.

They sat like this for a while before Ron found himself able to speak, "I'll try."

_**If you reach into your soul,**_

Hermione released her hold on his chin but besides this, their stances didn't move. He desperately searched her eyes for the words he needed; the words to explain why he had fallen in this state.

_**And the sorrow that you know,**_

"It's not one thing… It's two." he said slowly and carefully, as if he was stepping on broken glass trying to not hurt himself.

"I've got the time to listen Ron." Hermione said shifting so her body was no longer facing the lake but facing Ron. Cross legged she leaned on her knees. "Who cares of curfew; we're prefects; we have the right to stay out!"

Ron laughed and shifted into a position to mirror hers. "And you tell me not to abuse my position!"

_**Will melt away.**_

Hermione smiled softly. "Don't try to change the subject. What's problem number one?"

Ron looked down to his feet. "I wish I could play the hero."

_**And then a hero comes along,**_

"This again?" Hermione said leaning forward even further towards Ron. "Trust me; you don't want to be like Harry right now!"

"That's what no one understands!" he said standing up, breaking the spell between the two, as if waking them from a dream. "Even I don't understand!" he said pacing.

"Understand what?" Hermione said getting to her feet and doing her best to look firm on her quest to help him.

_**With the strength to carry on,**_

Ron ran his hand through his hair frustrated, "In a way, I WANT the responsibilities and danger that come with playing the hero! I WANT the prestige and respect a hero gets! I want…."

"YOU WANT A MAD MAN OUT FOR YOUR LIFE?" Hermione said stamping her foot in furry. Ron fell silent and stopped his pacing. He turned at Hermione's tear filled eyes.

He turned away. "Yes," she said no louder than a whisper of the wind.

_**And you case your fears aside,**_

"WHAT?" said Hermione still fuming. She turned away from him. "Ron, don't you understand?" she said chocking on her unshed tears. "You know what the prophecy said!" she said turning to face him again. He nodded. "The whole wizarding world rests on his shoulders!"

"I know that!" Ron said getting worked up again. "I don't want Harry's life! That's not what I want," Ron gripped his hands tight, his arm muscles flexing enough to keep Hermione distracted enough to remain silent. "I just want to be a hero in my own way!"

_**And you know you can survive.**_

Sanity slowly returned to Hermione. "Then why are you so jealous? He doesn't even have choice in what happens in his life anymore and you being jealous doesn't help!"

He looked into Hermione's watery orbs, the tears barely staying in her eyes. "I'm jealous because he lives the life I always only dreamed of…."

_**So when you feel like hope is gone,**_

Hermione rubbed her eyes in tiredness, drying the residing tears before letting a new wave take their place. She closed her eyes imaging Harry's life through Ron's eyes; being special, one of a kind, no one to live up to. She opened her eyes and looked at Ron.

Ron looked a mess. His hair was so messy, it rivaled Harry's; his school robes were wrinkled and stained; his skin was so pale from not leaving the castle save for this moment. Hermione let her eyes focus on his. She smiled, she noticed the spark of mischief in his eyes, the cleverness and joy that Ron was always characterized as having.

_**Look inside you and be strong,**_

"What are you smiling at?" said Ron, a bit confused on why she wasn't yelling at him. Secretly, he loved it when she yelled at him; it was probably the reason he always did things that he knew pissed her off. Sure, the first 4 years at Hogwarts it may have been unintentional but he loved getting her wound up, knowing he could have any effect on her.

Hermione shook her head clearing her thoughts. "Nothing." She replied simply. She plopped back down on the ground and looked at the water. "I don't know what to say."

Ron was shocked. "Now that's a first." A true smile lit his face for the first time in months.

_**And you'll finally see the truth,**_

Hermione kept her eyes glue to the lake and let out a small quiet laugh. "You're right, that is a first!"

Once again, Ron settled himself down onto the grass next to Hermione. "I think I might always be this way Hermione! I might always be at least a little jealous of Harry. He has everything I want and don't want! He's special but he's in danger. He's the hero but he has some major girl issues!" Hermione began to laugh so hard at his last statement she was rolling on the ground. Ron looked over at the rolling girl on the grass remembering that Harry was not the only one with girl problems.

_**That a hero lies in you.**_

After Hermione finally regained her composure she sat up next to Ron. "If you think you are going to stay this way why not focus on noticing the things you have that he doesn't!" Ron gave her a funny look. "There are things you have that Harry would die for!" Ron looked even more confused. "A family! A mother, a father, a brother, a sister! He has none of that!" Ron nodded. "But do you see him ignoring you because of it? Do you see him locked in his room?"

"I never realized."

"You never took the time to notice how happy you make him when you invite him over! You have tons of family that love you! Harry has practically no family and none of them love him!" Ron had never felt so bad for Harry. He had never been so grateful to be in him own shoes.

_**It's a long road, **_

_**When you face the world alone.**_

Hermione looked away from the lake and at Ron who had calmed considerably. "Do you know what it's like to be alone? To face all these things he has to deal with on your own?" Ron shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on Hermione. "No one but him knows! He was right when he yelled at us last year. We don't know what it's like to face him!"

Ron looked at Hermione, a thought dawning on him. "We're not talking about Harry anymore are we." He stated more than asked.

_**No one reaches out a hand, **_

_**For you to hold.**_

Shaking, Hermione fell into Ron's chest, finally allowing her tears to fall. "I'm scared!" she said wrapping her arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I'm scared for us!" she forced out. She was a bit scared how the word _us_ slipped out of her mouth but it sounded so right.

"I'm scared too but we'll make it through!" he said ignoring how good it felt for her to say _us_.

_**You can find love, **_

_**If you search within yourself,**_

"How do you know?" she said tilting her head to look at Ron's face.

There faces just inches apart Ron muttered, "Because none of us are alone! At least not anymore!" he said silently pulling her back to his chest. He felt her heart beat in sync with his.

She closed her eyes getting intoxicated by his scent of a soft winter breeze. She snuggled up to his warmth in total bliss, forgetting any fear of Voldemort.

_**And the emptiness you felt, **_

_**Will disappear.**_

They stayed like this for a long time, letting their minds drift in separate ways to separate things. Hermione let her mind drift to what she would do after Hogwarts. She dreamed of being a ministry witch, one day be the first ministress of magic; she dreamed of being a wife and mom; she dreamed of living in a world without Voldemort… but she knew she wouldn't have that.

Ron thought of how he would explain his next reason for feeling so sad. If there was one person he was most reluctant to tell it was….

_**And then a hero comes along,**_

Fred and George, they would make fun of him forever… but in a way, he kind of wanted them to.

As the sun was nearing beyond view, hidden by the forbidden forest, Hermione and Ron drew away from there hug. Hermione began to shiver from the cool night breeze. Noticing, Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, praying she would not push his arm away and she didn't. She snuggled up to him happily as he swelled with joy.

_**With the strength to carry on,**_

They sat in a comfortable silence until the sun was completely hidden beyond the wood and the sky deepened to the darkest purple. Hermione let out a small sigh. "We're all not going to live through this war," she stated calmly, "People we know and love will fall so much faster when we are out of Hogwarts… and one day, we'll fall too!" she said this so calm that if gave Ron chills.

"Don't talk like that Hermione. Sure tough times are ahead but we will survive!"

"What right do we have to survive when everyone else can fall to him? What makes us different?"

_**And you cast your fears aside,**_

"We've done it before! We've had a bit of practice with the whole war thing before we even passes our O.W.L.s!" said Ron simply.

Hermione shook her head. "If only it were that simple Ronald." Ron smiled. Hermione and his mom were the only ones who called him that.

"It may not be simple," Ron turned Hermione to look into his eyes, "but I will never let anyone or anything hurt you!"

_**And you know you can survive.**_

"That's not an easy promise to keep Ron. I can't expect you to keep it in these times."

Ron smiled at the beautiful intelligent witch in front of her. "If I don't keep it, I'll die trying."

Tears flew down Hermione's cheeks as he said those words. "Don't say that!" She shook her head sending her thick hair bouncing about her shoulders. "I could not live knowing you were dead because of me!"

"You think I could live with you dead at all? Let alone hurt in anyway?"

Hermione flashed him a watery eyed smile which he returned.

_**So when you feel like hope is gone,**_

Hermione laughed at herself fingering Ron's shirt. "I'm sorry. I must look ridiculous crying this way. These times have been hard on me being… what I am."

"I understand that these times are harder on you than me… not that my family is much safer than yours being in the resistance movement."

"At least yours have magic to protect them." She said letting her head drop onto Ron's shoulder. She felt ridiculous being so weak but he felt great for being so strong.

Ron looked down at the girl on his shoulder. He couldn't help himself. Teenage hormones took over momentarily.

_**Look inside you and be strong,**_

He began to tickle her. She squirmed under his tickling touch. "Stop!" she squeezed in between giggles. Ron shook his head laughing and tickled more. "Have MERCY!" she cried cracking up laughing as he got her most ticklish spot at the nape of her neck. He finally stopped his tickle attack and shifted her into his lap his arms under the bend of her knees and top of her back **(wedding style)**.

_**And you'll finally see truth,**_

Ron began running his hands through her hair, smoothing it down. "Well you can do magic out of school legally now can't you?" Hermione nodded her head. "Well, they'll be safe when you're home. Plus, you're the smartest witch I know. I'm sure you can put up some protective spells around your house to give your parents a bit more security."

_**That a hero lies in you. **_

Hermione looked at Ron with a small smile. "I really never thought of doing that." She said airily. "You have the occasional good idea after all!"

Ron gave a good yank on her hair. Rubbing her head she replied, "Guess I should know never to insult a person with a good angle to pull your hair." The two shared a laugh.

_**Lord knows dreams are hard to follow, **_

"Don't you have any homework to do?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No, finished it this morning actually."

"Well then, you're going to need to give me a hand with that transfiguration because that has me so confused!" he said, shifting Hermione off his body.

_**So don't let anyone,**_

As Ron moved to stand up, Hermione grabbed his arm. "No you don't. I want number two."

Ron slumped. His plan had failed.

_**Tear then away.**_

Hermione smiled. "I'm not the cleverest witch of our year for nothing you know Ronald."

Ron nodded laughing. "Trust me, I know." He mumbled silently. Hermione let out a small laugh.

_**Hold on there will be tomorrow.**_

"So what's on your mind?" She asked.

Ron sighed. "I think I made a mistake these past few years."

_**In time you'll find the way.**_

"Which one?" Hermione teased.

"You don't get enough of teasing me, huh?"

"Nope, never will either."

_**And then a hero comes along,**_

_**With the strength to carry on,**_

Ron cast an eye around the grounds before answering. "I haven't been truly honest with you Hermione."

She looked at him questioningly. "About what Ronald?"

_**And you cast your fears aside,**_

_**And you know you can survive.**_

Ron took a large gulp of air into him lungs. Suddenly, it was becoming hard to breathe… and speak for that matter. "Um… about why I yell at you or why I like getting hugs from Fleur or why I went after superficial girls… or why I dated Lavender Brown."

"And why is that Ron?"

Ron looked into her questioning eyes and laughed. "I'm sorry but I've never seen you confused before. You have this beautiful glint in your eye when you're struggling to understand something or someone."

Hermione smiled at him. "Continue Ron… please."

_**So when you feel like hope is gone,**_

_**Look inside you and be strong,**_

"ITHINKITMAYBEINLOVEWITHYOU," he said in a jumble flushing crimson.

"What?" said Hermione leaning closer to him, the distance between them smaller than ever before.

"I think," he said slowly, as if letting it sink into his own mind as well," that I may be… in _love_… with _you_ Hermione."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. Ron averted his eyes to her shoe laces and continues. "The reason why I yell at you is because then I can see the passion in your eyes. The reason I like Fleur's hugs are because I felt I could never have you… because I wasn't good enough for you. I went after superficial girls because I didn't think I deserved someone smart or talented or wonderful like you are. I wanted someone completely different from you so they wouldn't have to live up to your talents. I dated Lavender in a way because you dated Krum. I hated seeing you on his arm. I wanted to rip him limb from limb but honestly, I don't think I could even if he has his hands tied behind his back. I felt like I didn't have a chance with the girl I had fallen for the first moment I saw her. Before Krum, I thought I would be the only one to see the beautiful person, inside and out, that you covered with looser robes, big hair, and crocked teeth. I always thought you were beautiful and knew you were amazing. I realized that you _must _have kissed Krum loads of times and I hadn't even had a good snog yet. I had to turn to someone and knew you were too classy to just let me jump all over you like I wanted to so… I turned to Lavender who had no objections. I regret her I really do. I regret all the time I spent with her I could have spent with you."

_**And you'll finally see truth,**_

Ron breathed heavily and kept his eyes down after he finished speaking. Hermione was looking at him in aw. A blush crept up to her cheeks. "I don't think I would have minded much you jumping on me." Ron's head snapped up. "It took all my self control not to just grab you and kiss you into your senses or rip you and Lavender apart." Ron looked at her intently making her feel nervous.

**_That a hero lies in you._**

"I've been madly in love with you since I saw you with the dirt on your nose on the Hogwarts express. I do love you Ron. And I…." She didn't get to finish her thought before feeling the soft, hesitant lips upon her own. Hands slowly wrapped around her body. This kiss was different than the ones she had shared in the past. It was more real, more full, more… right. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lay her back upon the grass and gently lay over her, softly kissing her. Not the urgent, messy stuff he had with Lavender but a slow and time stopping kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled.

"Thank you for saving me from my … sorry state I guess." He said smiling down at her.

She shook her head, cupping his face with her hands. "You are, have always been, and will forever be, my hero Ronald Weasley." With that she pulled him down for another heart stopping kiss.

_**That a hero lies in…**_

_**You.**_


End file.
